Luces titilantes en el pasillo
by Niveneh
Summary: La gente visita a Missouri no para conocer la verdad, sino sólo para escuchar 'buenas noticias'. Sin embargo, Mary sí que necesita oír la verdad, o de lo contrario pesadillas continuarán atormentándola.


**Luces Titilantes en el pasillo.**

**Autora: Meiko Akiyama**

* * *

-¿Es aquí, mami?- un inquieto Dean tenía ambas manitas pegadas al vidrio, mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes la casa frente a él. Mary se preguntó, por enésima vez en la semana, si i realmente /i era tiempo de permitir a su primogénito el 'privilegio' de viajar en el asiento del copiloto.

Ella insistía en que Dean aún debía utilizar la silla especial, en el asiento trasero; pero John se la vivía diciendo que ya Dean Winchester era 'todo un hombrecito' y debían tratarlo como tal. La férrea labia de su esposa, junto a la sonrisa cargada de ilusión de su hijo terminaron por convencerla. Además la casa de Missouri no quedaba a más de diez minutos en auto, así que terminó por complacer a Dean, quien viajó a su lado durante todo el recorrido.

-Está oscuro, mami- curioso como su padre, Dean se empinó buscando alcanzar el marco de la ventana.

-Ojalá esté...- susurró Mary, respondiendo a la inquietud del pequeño, aunque ella sabía que Missouri Moseley estaba adentro. Nunca había cancelado ninguna de las citas y algo le decía que ésta también se llevaría a cabo.

-¡Mary, cariño!- su intuición no le falló, porque escasos segundos después la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la mujer que le recibiera con una sonrisa. Ella correspondió el gesto porque de alguna forma u otra, la blanca dentadura de Missouri invitaba al contagio de una risa sincera- ¡Oh, y tienes compañía!-

-¿Ella es tu amiga, mami?- allí estaba otra vez Dean, indagando todo sin tapujos y apuntando con el índice a la recién aparecida. Mary le cargó en brazos y depositó un beso en su mejilla, provocándole al instante un sonrojo.

-Así que éste es Dean...- Missouri se detuvo por unos minutos y contempló a Dean con la misma curiosidad con que él la contemplara a ella hace instantes atrás. Luego sonrió, abriendo la puerta de par en par- ¡Pero pasen, pasen adelante!-

Pocos minutos después, Mary estaba en la sala de Missouri, sentada en un pequeño diván con una gran taza de café entre sus manos. Dean también había pedido café –'quiero lo mismo que mamá'– pero Missouri le respondió con una grata sonrisa que 'ya llegará tu tiempo para el café' y le sirvió un enorme vaso de jugo de manzana. Ahora el niño estaba inspeccionando todos los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes del pasillo y examinando con ávida mirada unos adornos de una repisa que estaba, por fortuna, a una altura lejos de su alcance.

-Cuidado con eso, Dean...- intentó advertirle su madre, temiendo que la curiosidad y vitalidad de su hijo causara estragos en casa ajena.

-Oh, no te preocupes querida, no habrán accidentes hoy- sentenció Missouri, sentándose en una silla frente a ella y dejando su taza en una mesita circular justo en medio de ambas.

Luego de aquellas palabras Mary pudo relajarse y desentenderse de su hijo por momentos, porque todo cuanto salía de boca Missouri Moseley era verdad.

-¿Sigues preocupada, no es así Mary?- Mary asintió tres veces, agradeciendo que la psíquica siempre estuviese dos escalones arriba de ella, ello le ahorraba explicaciones que no podía dar.

-Estoy embarazada, de nuevo- suspiró ella por fin, dando un sorbo de su café con leche- se lo diré a John esta noche-

-Y créeme, vaya si se pondrá contento- Missouri volvió a ofrecerle esa sonrisa contagiosa. Mary creyó una vez más en aquellas palabras, incluso podía imaginarse sin problemas el rostro iluminado de su marido al conocer la noticia. Pero la reacción de John no el problema ni la razón de su visita, ojalá fuese algo tan simple de plasmar.

-Lo sé, siempre quisimos una casa llena de niños- inspiró hondo, recordando que esa había sido el emblema de John cada vez que se les 'antojaba' encerrarse en la habitación- es sólo...-

Una larga pausa hablaba por sí sola, la capacidad de Mary Winchester para expresarse moría justo allí, al momento de expresar sus sentimientos de los últimos días.

-Es la misma sensación que tuviste con Dean ¿no es así?- impasible, Missouri bebe su café y esta vez sus labios quedan rectos, mirándole a los ojos.

Aquella tajante mirada le recuerda a Mary por qué empezó a i creer /i luego de entrevistarse con ella por primera vez. Fue hace más de tres años atrás, estaba embarazada y además primeriza; por lo que sus nervios estaban activados más de lo normal. Comenzó a tener pesadillas, sabía que lo eran porque sus gritos despertaban a John a mitad de la noche. Lo más extraño, sin embargo, no eran las pesadillas recurrentes, sino la incapacidad para recordarlas. No importa cuánto se esforzara, éstas nunca permanecían en su memoria, desvaneciéndose apenas sus párpados se abrían.

Luego de hablar con doctores –incluidos psiquiatras– ninguno quiso recetarle alguna pastilla por su embarazo. Mary se había resignado a soportar los trasnoches por la salud de su bebé de buena gana, hasta que Karen, una vieja amiga, le llamó desde la lejana North Carolina.

Ella aceptó después que estaba verdaderamente desesperada como para aceptar la opción de su amiga. Pero un par de minutos con Missouri Moseley le bastaron para comprobar que, tal vez, no todos los videntes fueran habladores de primer nivel.

Es que resulta imposible no darle algún crédito a la mujer desconocida que te recibe con un "Hola Mary ¿cómo está tu embarazo?". Missouri por ese entonces le dijo que sus pesadillas se debían al temor que alguien –o algo– dañara a su familia.

i 'Las mujeres embarazadas suelen desarrollar un mayor nivel de sensibilidad a todo a su alrededor, Mary. Por eso estás sintiendo cosas que los demás no.' /i

-Sí, pero esta vez es diferente. Es más... no sé explicarlo bien- Mary miró la taza entre sus manos, comprobando que ya estaba vacía-... es como si fuese más constante-

-¿Sabes, Mary? He estado pensando, el hecho que tus pesadillas hayan terminado después que Dean naciera y que ahora, quién lo negara, tu hijo rebosa de vitalidad- la vidente entrecerró sus ojos unos breves instantes, como si estuviese pensando bien las palabras a utilizar- a veces tenemos señales de acontecimientos futuros, que no serán inmediatos-

-¿Hablas de una advertencia, por llamarlo así?- crispó sus manos, sintiendo una angustia apoderarse de sí y es que la sola idea que alguna amenaza se cerniera bajo su familia... le helaba la sangre.

-Oh Mary, querida...- Missouri detuvo su hablar y son esos silencios lo que ella tanto sufre. Porque sabe que cuando Missouri calla es vaticinio de noticias desagradables, de un futuro agrio y ella no puede soportar la idea de que Dean, John o su futuro bebé pasen por alguna experiencia dolorosa o que algo les provoque sufrimiento.

-Cuando vine aquí por primera vez, me dijiste que usualmente la gente acude a ti sólo para escuchar buenas noticias, pero que yo venía sólo por la verdad, fuera cual fuera- ambas mujeres se sonríen, compartiendo quizás el recuerdo de ese primer encuentro. Mary inspiró hondo, pero antes de continuar miró a Dean de soslayo y por instinto se llevó la mano derecha al vientre- ahora también quiero la verdad. Sólo quiero... sólo quiero saber si mi familia estará bien-

Missouri continuó inmersa en un silencio absoluto, mientras Mary se preguntaba si acaso estaría en alguna especie de trance. Por fin, varios minutos y kilos de angustia después, ella le miró con firmeza, como si por fin hubiese encontrado la forma de plasmar i la verdad /i .

-Tu familia estará bien, Mary. Quizás les tome tiempo a todos el ser felices luego de la tragedia- escuchar la palabra 'tragedia' provocó un tirón fuerte en su estómago, parecido a la agonía que se apoderaba de ella luego de las pesadillas nocturnas- no importa cuántos días o años les tome, al final saldrán airosos, te lo aseguro. Y tus hijos Mary, no te preocupes, ellos serán buenos chicos. Serán héroes, a su peculiar manera, pero lo serán...-

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas en un tono profético y poco comprensivo para una mortal como ella, desconocedora de acontecimientos futuros. Pero por fortuna la seguridad con la cual se expresó Missouri no dejaba espacio para la duda, así que Mary creería, y mientras John, Dean y su bebé estuviesen bien al final, ella no tenía nada que temer. Podía enfrentar lo que fuese con esa clara idea en mente.

No volvió a preocuparse por las pesadillas hasta casi un año más tarde, la noche en que el pequeño Sam cumplía seis meses de nacido. Cuando las luces titilantes en su pasillo le guiaron casi sin querer a un marido que dormía plácidamente frente al televisor en la planta baja; ascendió con rapidez las escaleras en busca del impostor que divisara segundos antes. Sus pasos eran rápidos, firmes; y justo antes de abrir la puerta Mary sintió que todo miedo le abandonaba sin razón aparente.

Las palabras de Missouri volvieron a retumbar en sus oídos, como un eco de esperanza, justo cuando sintió su cuerpo adherirse al techo y su vientre destajarse de par en par. Aún cuando las risas de su asesino parecían resonar en la pequeña habitación de su bebé, Mary Winchester se aferró a las palabras de la vidente y a la idea esperanzadora de que John, Dean y Sam estarían bien en un futuro, quizás no tan lejano.

Tal vez sin su presencia, pero estarían bien y eso le bastaba para descansar en paz.


End file.
